


sana x yousef | carrot peeling master

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Headcanon, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: “You have to drag it towards yourself, not push it away, okay?” Yousef said, glancing up from his work to look at her. His smile was easy as ever and Sana found herself smiling back.





	sana x yousef | carrot peeling master

Sana's molten eyes drifted down to Yousef's hands where they gripped the carrot and the peeler, confident and sure. Had she never noticed his hands before? Really looked? Because she'd been really missing out.

“You have to drag it towards yourself, not push it away, okay?” Yousef said, glancing up from his work to look at her. His smile was easy as ever and Sana found herself smiling back. He as so smooth. Even when he was peeling carrots. She wondered was that on purpose or did it just come naturally to him. “Because then you don’t have control over the car- shit...”

Yousef cursed under his breath, stirring Sana from her thoughts as he dropped the carrot and peeler on to the chopping board before wrapping his hand around the thumb of the hand that'd been holding the carrot. He turned his back to Sana, cursing again.

Sana's brow wrinkled and she ducked around him to get a look at whatever he was hiding from her. He peeled back his hand, his cheeks flushed as he bit on the cushion of his bottom lip. Sana cringed a little at the sight of blood. She wasn't squeamish but it looked painful.

“So uh, I may have cut myself.” Yousef said it with his own cringe and an awkward laugh. He was obviously embarrassed.

“And for a moment there I thought you were some kind of carrot peeling master,” Sana said, a smile forming on her painted red lips. The deep shade akin to the colour of the blood staining Yousef's skin. “Here, rinse off the blood.”

Sana moved to the sink, turning on the cool tap once she'd reached it. Yousef had stood still for a moment, watching her, until she'd glanced over her shoulder at him and arched a perfect brow. He then walked to the sink, standing beside Sana as he slid his hand under the running water. He flinched as the water made contact with the cut on his thumb. The water turned red, collecting in the bottom of the sink before escaping the plug hole. Yousef turned his head, resting his chin on his shoulder as he looked down at Sana where she stood beside him. It was adorable. “Were you almost impressed?”

Sana looked up at him through dark lashes, feeling the blush form on her cheeks. The smile on her lips spread, revealing the dimples on either side of them. She almost said yes. _Almost._

But she would never leave herself vulnerable by doing something as silly as being honest with him. So she made a tsk noise and rolled her eyes, feigning indifference. “I guess we'll never know.”

“Jeez, you really know how to kick a man when he's down, huh?” Yousef said before pouting out his bottom lip just a bit, like a child.

Sana's eyes snagged on that lip for a split second before she turned her attention back to his hand, still under the running water. She reached over and turned off the tap and Yousef inspected his cut.

“I think I'll live. It's not deep and it's stopped bleeding.” He held out his hand a little to show Sana and she nodded her agreement that he would in fact live.

“You live to peel carrots another day, “ she joked, reaching to pull a square of kitchen paper from the roll on the counter. She handed it to Yousef and he dried off his hands. “Though, you may want to try peeling away from yourself. There might be less control over the carrot but at least you get to keep your thumbs. They are an evolutionary advantage after all.”

“What's happening in here?” Elias said as he walked into the kitchen, glancing between Sana and Yousef. Sana moved towards him, motioning to Yousef.   
  
“Your friend thought I needed schooling on how to peel carrots and instead almost lost a digit. Makes sense why you're friends.” Sana said casually, returning to the chopping board and picking up where she'd left off with the carrots, avoiding Elias' narrowed gaze. She was pretty good at being unreadable but being in-the-know was a Bakkoush trait.

Elias then turned his intense, almost interrogating, stare on to Yousef. He was still standing by the sink and something unsaid passed between them both before Elias laughed. It was a hollow, unconvinced, sound that didn't at all sound like her brother. “Eh, well the guys are waiting. Stop flirting with my sister, man.”

“Flirting? I was trying to help,” Yousef protested as they left the room.

Sana had no time to contemplate the interaction between Yousef and her brother, or his protests against flirting with her. Any other time that may have hurt. But as Sana's phone buzzed with a message, her mind was taken over my more important matters.

_Mari called, we got the bus for 300.000!!!!!!!!!!!_

How was she getting this bus money?

 

 


End file.
